The invention relates to an elastic axial-rotation coupler such as a coupler for resiliently coupling facing ends of axially-successive, coaxial, rotatable shafts, for example, and, more particularly a coupler having liquid in a chamber about a resilient element of the coupler.
A shaft coupler of this type is known from French Pat. No. 2,268,186. Its resilient element serves both to transmit the rotary motion and to seal an annular chamber in which a liquid is confined. It thus has dual functions and this can pose serious problems, especially in coupling high rotational speeds of the shaft.
These problems are due, mainly, to deformation of the resilient element by centrifugal force. At high shaft speeds, such deformation can alter the spring behavior of the resilient element significantly. Using a shaft coupler according to French Pat. No. 2,268,186 in cases where high shaft speeds are likely is, therefore, extremely problematic.